Kiss Kiss
by DorugaruAtisuto
Summary: This mixed group of girls and a guy are ready to tackle whatever Ouran Highschool throws at them, whether it be snobs or teachers. But can they handle the Host Club? HostsxOcs Rated M for language Ch1: OCs


_Hehe I got back into Ouran so here's a straight fic for once, keke! I also got back into Percy Jackson stuff for expect a fic for that, too, sometime soon! I'm writing this the day after X-mas so I'm watching cosplay skits(mainly Ouran. put this watch?v=swj_ed4dfXU on the end of the YouTube link but the real skit happens in the third part, I believe) and have a short attention span as always but... For now, here's just the characters. The first chapter will be up ASAP!_

_June 21: REDONE! xD Kinda. Altered things to make it more believable. AND removed a couple characters from the couples 'catagory'. TamaHaru is the only way to go with those two~ Making a new storyline, and actually going to try to commit to it! (Notice: TRY! ^^;) But, of course, as an old/new story that I absolutely adore, Dark Horse must come first! So if you fancy MorixOC yaoi, check it out~_

* * *

><p>Main OCs:<p>

Shared group facts: Met at an anime convention, likes yaoi(but on different levels) minus Akria, all a bit weird

Name: Amai Jagger

Age: 16

Sex: Female

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 90 lbs

Hair: Black - straight, sidebangs, mid-back length

Eyes: (surgery changed. Originally dark brown) Red

Nationality: 7/8 Japanese, 1/8 German

Extra Info: Going to Ouran on an art scholarship, artist, dancer, singer, actress, best friend is Kosiz, loves cats, likes sweets but not as much as Tsuki, wears glasses when doing art, biggest tomboy of the group

Host Fallen For: Morinozuka Takashi

Favorite Food: Mint chocolate chip ice cream

Favorite Subject: Art/Drama

* * *

><p>Name: Kosiz Fujii<p>

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 79 lbs

Hair: Blonde with pink tips - straight, shoulder length, somewhat 'choppy' punk style, sidebangs(all pink)

Eyes: Ice blue

Nationality: 1/2 Japanese, 1/2 German

Extra Info: Amai's best friend but 'joined at the hip' with Kitto, dancer, troublemaker

Host Fallen For: Hitachiin Hikaru

Favorite Food: Peaches

Favorite Subject: Home Ec.

* * *

><p>Name: Tsuki Watanabe<p>

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 75 lbs

Hair: Brown - straight, Teto hairstyle(She's an UTAUOID. Look her up :3), blonde highlights

Eyes: Purple-ish blue

Nationality: 1/2 French, 1/2 English

Extra Info: lost her brother in a car accident and hates automobiles altogether, loves amusement parks, has the biggest sweet-tooth of the group

Host Fallen For: Haninozuka Mitskuni

Favorite Food: Strawberry shortcake

Favorite Subject: P.E.

* * *

><p>Name: Kymakina(Kimi) Saito<p>

Age: 14

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 91 lbs

Hair: Chocolate - wavy, shoulder-blade length, always in a ponytail or braid, bangs across her forehead

Eyes: Dark brown

Nationality: Philippino

Extra Info: hates stuck up girls, likes guys that can take the 'hint', biggest oddball of the group, suspected to have MPD(Multi Personality Disorder) or just bi-polar

Favorite Food: Chocolate mochi ice cream

Favorite Subject: Chemistry/Math

* * *

><p>Name: Kitta Ito<p>

Age: 17

Sex: Female

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 105 lbs

Hair: Blonde - wavy, knee length, usually in a braid

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Nationality: 1/4 Greek, 1/4 Roman, 1/2 American

Extra Info: loves fighting(especially swordplay), the Greek/Roman mythology whiz, troublemaker, 'joined at the hip' with Kosiz

Host Fallen For: Hitachiin Kaoru

Favorite Food: Turtle bread(Has no turtle in it whatsoever... it's really good. Try it sometime :D it's a Philippino bread I think)

Favorite Subject: History

* * *

><p>Name: Miku Machina<p>

Age: 13

Sex: Female

Height: 5'0"

Weight: 93 lbs

Hair: (dyed) Dark purple - wavy, two pigtails, bangs across her forehead

Eyes: Golden brown

Nationality: Japanese

Extra Info: bookworm, very shy, skipped a grade, smartest in the group, wears glasses all the time, warm personality

Host Fallen For: Ootori Kyouya

Favorite Food: Shabu shabu

Favorite Subject: Every subject except P.E.(since she sucks at it)

* * *

><p>Name: Akira Machina-Hasegawa<p>

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 125 lbs

Hair: Sky blue(dyed) - Kaito style(a VOCALOID. Look him up too :D)

Eyes: Black

Nationality: 3/4 Korean, 1/4 Japanese

Extra Info: Miku's adopted brother,

Favorite Food: Anything that has apples

Favorite Subject: English(for some SICK, TWISTED REASON. As you can see, I hate English -.- I like Japanese better even though Eng is my first language... OTL)

* * *

><p><em>So yeah... those are the OCs for <em>Kiss Kiss_ and please review to tell me what you think of them. Thankies :D_

_-DorugaruAtistuo_

_June 21: First chapter will be out sometime hopefully soon :I_


End file.
